supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Marlee Matlin
Marlee Matlin (born August 24, 1965) is an American actress from the village of Morton Grove, Illinois. She also appeared in TV show programs such as Dancing with the Stars and The Celebrity Apprentice 4. She has been one of Toadette's friends since the airing of Dancing with the Stars season 14. Matlin confirmed to take part in Rachael vs. Guy Celebrity Fictional Cook Off on February 28, 2013, two days before week 3 of Ben and Toad's Contest 2 occurs. In week 4 of Ben and Toad's Contest season 1, Matlin should have been fired on the fourth week by Donald Trump and Koto Okubo, but the judges chose to fire out Kirstie Alley and Hatsue Ono instead of her. Marlee Matlin appeared on Ben and Toad's Contest. Matlin's partner was originally Fabian Sanchez, but Fabian want to participate in the show and she chose Corky Ballas instead, because Corky is Mark Ballas's oldest dancer. Matlin was the fifth contestant eliminated on the fifth week of the show, the first deaf person, the first season 6 contestant, and the second contestant born on August 24 to be eliminated. When she danced the Samba, she earned a 22/30, along with her same birthday contestant Allen Ford. Her partner was the same as season 6 for week 20 (the finale week). On week 3, season 12 contestant Petra Nemcova was a guest judge. On the first three weeks when Pembroke's contestants get eliminated, she was the last contestant to be called safe. Matlin is currently in season 2, in the interviews with all of season 1. She will be at the Mike Gould Classic on March 30, 2013. Dancing with the Stars Marlee & Fabian hold a lower average than Priscilla Presley because she and her partner Louis Van Amstel were on the show for five weeks. She placed seventh. Marlee & Fabian's highest score: Quickstep & Viennese Waltz (24) Marlee & Fabian's lowest score: Jive & Mambo (21) Marlee Matlin's average: 22.3 Quotes *"Nope and I can't believe that Shun Moshino is in limbo!" (Week 6 of BATC2) *"Sad news at the Mike Gould Classic that Elsie Thompson died and I get burned! Oh no!" (At the Mike Gould Classic and she cries) *"Another sad news! Heroes vs. Villains not expanding!" *"We are mad that Maria Redaelli-Granoli died!" (With Melissa Joan Hart and Jiroemon Kimura) Trivia *Even though Matlin has other people with the same birthday: actor Steve Guttenberg born 1950s, and the others, Grey DeLisle and Allen Ford, both born in the 1970's. *She shares the same birthday as fellow contestant Allen Ford. *Her dance partner is Fabian Sanchez, on season six of Dancing with the Stars. *Matlin did not return to season 15 of Dancing with the Stars and she also does not return to The Celebrity Appentice 6. *Matlin was the first Apprentice contestant and second Dancing with the Stars contestant to be eliminated from Ben and Toad's Contest, and she is the fifth contestant eliminated in week 5. Category:Living people Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Fired Contestants Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Contestants fired by Donald Trump Category:The Apprentice contestants Category:Toadette's Friends Category:Birdo's Friends Category:August 24 Births Category:Actors Category:Over the Top Category:Ottawa and Arnprior Category:1965 Births Category:Dancing with the Stars Contestants Category:128 Category:Characters that get dancing Category:Winners Category:Brockville, Ontario Category:Pembroke, Ontario Category:Petawawa, Ontario Category:Petawawa and Pembroke Category:Ottawa, Ontario Category:Ottawa-Gatineau Category:Arnprior, Ontario Category:Pamela's Enemies Category:Toadette's Enemies Category:Kirstie's Enemies Category:Allen's Enemies Category:Cundal's Friends Category:Sapera's Friends Category:Wasaga Beach, Ontario Category:Contestants on the Ben and Toad's Contest Category:Season 6 Stars Category:Ben and Toad's Contest season 1 contestants Category:Deaf people